


Caldo de pollo para el alma moribunda

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco "moribundo" (favor de notar las comillas) y Harry está con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caldo de pollo para el alma moribunda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chicken Soup for the Dying Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2485) by Son of Darkness. 



"Te traje tu sopa." Dijo Harry, trayendo la bandeja desde la cocina. Draco había despertado con resfriado y había estado quejándose y hablando sobre la muerte todo el día. Empujó la puerta con su cadera y se detuvo en la entrada, una sonrisa se esparció por su rostro ante la visión que lo saludó. Draco envuelto en una cobija, tirado en el sillón, con la cabeza levantada por una cantidad ridícula de cojines, quejándose y gruñendo mientras miraba casi frenéticamente hacia el techo.

"¿Te sientes algo mejor, amor?" preguntó Harry, caminando por la habitación y colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Draco tosió y gruñó, girando torpemente sobre su costado.

"¿Harry...? ¿Eres tú, Harry?" en voz muy baja, mirando a través de él como si su vista le estuviera fallando. Harry sonrió y le aseguro a Draco que, sí, por supuesto que era él.

"Acércate... acércate, Harry." Rogó Draco, extendiendo su mano y agarrándose ciegamente de la de Harry. "Más cerca para que pueda verte."

Harry rodó los ojos pero pensó que mimaría a Draco por esta vez, sólo porque estaba enfermo. Estiró la mano y tomó la de Draco y sonrió antes de que otra tos melodramática retorciera su cuerpo. "Harry..." comenzó, resoplando con fuerza a propósito con cada respiración. "Harry, me estoy muriendo."

"No te estás muriendo, Draco. Tienes un resfriado." Le informó Harry, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Draco era la cosa más mona.

"Me estoy muriendo." Insistió Draco y tosió de nuevo como para probar su punto. "Quisiera decirte algo antes de morir, Harry."

Harry suspiró y asintió, acariciando la mano de Draco gentilmente. "Muy bien." Dijo amablemente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse del patético bulto que era su novio enfermo.

"Acércate..."

Harry se acercó, poniendo una mirada preocupada para apaciguar el cerebro resfriado de Draco.

"Quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, Harry. Aún cuando me vaya. Nunca he amado a nadie tanto como te amé." Susurró Draco, luego lloriqueó, aunque Harry no estaba seguro si era por la emoción o por el virus que había estado haciendo que la nariz de Draco chorreara como un grifo todo el día. "Significas todo para mí," continuó, "y siempre estaré contigo. Ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos."

Harry sonrió y asintió, fingiendo entendimiento y aceptación y le dio a la mano del "moribundo" un gentil apretón. Si esto iba a pasar cada vez que Draco se enfermaba entonces tal vez no era tan mala idea exponer a Draco a jacuzzis al aire libre en el mortal invierno en un futuro. Harry soltó una risilla disimulada en su interior ante ese pensamiento, mientras Draco continuaba, olvidando todo excepto su propia voz.

"Siento que he perdido muchos años. Lo único que siempre quise era estar contigo, Harry, mi amor. Haría todo por ti, alzaría la mano y bajaría las estrellas del cielo para ti." Sorbió la nariz de nuevo y trató de sentarse. Harry sonrió brevemente, luego otra vez apareció en su rostro la máscara de preocupación al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el hombro de Draco.

"No, amor. No trates de moverte." Le dijo con suavidad, encontrando cada vez más y más difícil mantener el rostro serio.

"Te veré todo el tiempo." Siguió Draco, la voz se le quebrara al hablar ahora. "Cuando esté en el cielo... Harry, acércate, no puedo verte... y no quiero que llores por mí cuando me vaya. Quiero que recuerdes los buenos tiempos y sonrías."

Agarró con más fuerza la mano de Harry, mirándolo con súplica en sus ojos, tosiendo de nuevo y quejándose porque su cabeza punzaba dolorosamente.

"¿Me lo prometes, Harry?"

Harry asintió. "Lo prometo."

"¿Sin lágrimas?"

"Sin lágrimas."

Draco sonrió y regresó a su nido de cojines, levantando la vista al techo. "Quiero ser incinerado”. Informó. "He estado pensando sobre eso. Quiero que esparzas mis cenizas sobre las rosas. Quiero ser parte de la tierra y de esa forma, cada vez que una rosa florezca, pensarás en mí."

Harry casi sintió sobrecogimiento por eso. Sabía que había una razón para que el apodo cariñoso de Draco fuera Azúcar.

Repentinamente Harry sintió más fuerte el agarre de la mano de Draco sobre la suya y vio que los ojos del rubio se abrían mucho. "Harry, está oscureciendo." Susurró, mirando por toda la habitación por unos momentos, antes de relajarse con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Harry. "Recuérdame, mi amor. Siempre recuerda... Te amo."

Harry sonrió cuando Draco se quedó dormido y acarició su cabello cuando empezó a roncar. Sonoramente. Gentilmente desembarazó su mano de la de Draco y lo levantó, mirando en el rostro del rubio. "Muy bien, Azúcar." Dijo suavemente, como para no despertarlo y lo llevó hacia la habitación, donde lo colocó gentilmente sobre el colchón y lo metió bajo las sábanas.

"Te veo en la mañana, amor." Dijo, desde la puerta, y apagó la luz antes de soltar una leve risita y dejar la habitación, cerrando la puerta quedamente tras él.


End file.
